


[PODFIC] Kidnapped: A Comedy

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Criminal Stupidity, Death, Gen, Guns, Humor, Idiotic Names, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you start counting up the number of times John's been kidnapped and think, wow. He must be an expert by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scuttlesworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuttlesworth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kidnapped: A Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602485) by [scuttlesworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuttlesworth/pseuds/scuttlesworth). 



This is a podfic of scuttlesworth's Kidnpped: A Comedy

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nsj1mx80nmblur7/Kidnapped_a_Comedy) to download chapter 1 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ax0leaae9cd95ro/Kidnapped_a_Comedy_chapter_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k86883l3pb3lqxc/Kidnapped_a_Comedy.mp3) to download complete story


	2. Chapter 2

This is a podfic of scuttlesworth's Kidnpped: A Comedy

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ax0leaae9cd95ro/Kidnapped_a_Comedy_chapter_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3


End file.
